


Paint Me in Trust

by solange_lol



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Minor Swearing, Touch-Starved, i guess technically idk, idk how to tag im sorry, piper is great at relationship advice, solangelo, two boyfriends 0 feet apart bc one is gay and one is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solange_lol/pseuds/solange_lol
Summary: Part of him was still holding back at the thought of how vulnerable that would make him. Why would he put himself out there for one person when that one person could so easily be taken away from him?And yet, part of him craved it. He wanted to be held by Will. He wanted the feeling of safety and protection in knowing that he is Will’s, and Will is his. That part of him was willing to risk everything.





	Paint Me in Trust

**Author's Note:**

> i had the idea for a never-before-cuddled nico and i knew i had to write it, but it kinda lost its plot by the end lol. i just wanted to get back to these fluffy boys

 

Nico went to Piper about it at first.

The two had first become close after Nico had heard she was bisexual and came to her with many questions. After that, Piper just seemed to become Nico’s outlet for personal questions as she never seemed to be bothered by anything. Now they were close friends, and with Nico and Will’s relationship, Nico needed her more than anything.

It had been a breezy May morning, and they were sitting near the lake chatting about nothing in particular when Nico spit out the question that had been running through his head.

“How do I increase my relationship with Will?”

Piper regarded him calmly. “What do you mean by that? Are you over him already?”

“No, it’s not that,” Nico sighed. Will had first kissed him a week or so ago after months of mutual pining, and Nico had agreed to be his boyfriend the day after. It had been good; Nico really did _like_ like him. But it was all so real now. “I just feel like we’re missing something.” They did everything a normal couple did, both Nico and Piper knew this. They hold hands, they kiss (definitely wasn’t missing out on that. Kissing Will, in Nico’s opinion, is _extremely_ pleasant)

“Have you tried touching each other?”

Nico’s face immediately flushed. “No! For Hades sake Piper, we’re 15 years old!”

“Not like that, dipshit,” Piper snorted. “Just, like, hugging and cuddling and stuff.”

Nico shudders a bit. He had gotten used to Will’s constant touched, but he never instigated any of them himself. Part of him was still holding back at the thought of how vulnerable that would make him. Why would he put himself out there for one person when that one person could so easily be taken away from him?

And yet, part of him craved it. He wanted to be held by Will. He wanted the feeling of safety and protection in knowing that he is Will’s, and Will is his. That part of him was willing to risk everything.

* * *

 

The topic didn’t come up again until a few days later. The two were sitting side by side in the Hades cabin, watching Hercules (they both loved making fun of it) on a portable movie screen.

“Will?” Nico asked softly. “Why don’t we ever cuddle?”

Will’s hand immediately found Nico’s. His voice was equally as soft and surprisingly hesitant-sounding. “I didn’t know if you wanted to. I never wanted to make you uncomfortable.”

Nico’s heart melted at this sentence. His reaction was pulling Will to connect their lips. His heart beat faster. He already felt the strange hole between them being filled.

Nico rested his forehead on Will’s. “I want to try,” he breathed, staring into Will’s sky blue eyes. This earned him a soft yet sweet smile from the son of Apollo.

The two giggled and softly smacked each other as they tried to situate themselves together on the bed. Eventually, they found themselves laying down; Nico’s head laying on Will’s chest. Will’s arm was wrapped around his shoulder. Nico could hear Will’s heartbeat which was comforting, but something still felt wrong.

“This is…” Will started.

“Strange,” Nico finished with a breathless chuckle.

“Yeah, that.”

“Here, turn towards me,” Nico said. He shuffled his body so they were both laying on their sides; their hands touching and faces inches apart.

“This is better,” Will breathed. Nico nodded. An idea sparking him, he suddenly rolled around to grab his MP3 player. Rolling back, he shuffled closer to Will and handed him an earbud.

“You have a terrible taste in music,” Will whispered as Nico scooted closer to him.

“Not in boys though,” he smiled up at Will, whose face had a light blush spilled across his freckled cheeks.

“Maybe so. Doesn’t stop your playlist from being an emo nightmare though,”

Nico just rolled his eyes and pressed the first song. He was pressed up against Will. It was a little sweaty, but not completely unpleasant. The way Will was running his foot up and down his ankle made him shiver, and he could still hear his heartbeat. Slowly, Nico began to drift off to sleep.

“You know sleeping with music on isn’t good for your brain,” Will whispered, half-asleep.

“Shut up, Solace,” Nico muttered.

And with that, the two boys drifted off still holding each other.

**Author's Note:**

> more on tumblr @solange-lol


End file.
